Kimodameshi -One-Shot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente? Esa es la pregunta que provoca que se haga el kimodameshi: una prueba de valentía. Esa misma pregunta es lo que ha hecho que El Prodigio del Tenis junto con la tímida compañera de clase estén atravesando un cementerio de noche, iluminados solo por una linterna. ¿Cómo terminará todo? -Día 21 del Calendario RyoSaku.


**One-Shot: Kimodameshi**

 *** Tennis no Ouji-sama no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

 *** Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 ***Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.**

 ***Para los que no lo sepan, "Kimodameshi" es una prueba de valentía normalmente realizada en verano muy popular en Japón.**

* * *

Era una noche cerrada en la ciudad de Tokio. Una brisa veraniega recorría las calles normalmente llenas de gente e iluminadas constantemente por las grandes pantallas y carteles de los edificios, pero en un cementerio abandonado alejado de la ciudad una linterna era lo único que generaba luz en todo el recinto.

Una rama crujió, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

Su acompañante la miró de reojo.

La nieta de la entrenadora parecía estar sufriendo un terremoto interior, con su cuerpo temblando como una hoja.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Inquirió con la vista fija en el camino.

Sakuno sorprendida por la pregunta tragó saliva.

-N-no es eso. Simplemente me ha sorprendido el sonido de la rama.

Mentira. Y además una bastante cutre. De todos era sabido que la chica no sabía mentir y Ryoma no era la excepción.

Sonrió de forma sádica mientras se adentraban cada vez más en el cementerio.

En un momento determinado se giró de forma brusca y enfocó con la linterna a la chica.

-Ryuuzaki, detrás de ti.

-¡Kyaaa!- Gritó tras encontrarse cara a cara con un espantapájaros que la hizo sentarse en cuclillas y cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

El chico no pudo evitar una media sonrisa divertida.

-¿Ves? Tienes miedo.

Ella lo miró con ojos lloros.

-M-mou... Ryoma-kun...

Un viento frío recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente.

La tímida chica se encontraba con el corazón a mil mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Era una broma, tampoco era para tanto.

La ayudó a incorporarse y retomaron la marcha por el sendero plagado de tumbas.

-Hn, Mada Mada Dane, Ryuuzaki…- Musitó para si.-Ah, ya casi hemos llegado, puedo ver la lápida blanca que nos dijeron los senpais.- Comentó apuntando con a linterna en aquella dirección.

A decir verdad, si se encontraban en aquella situación había sido porque los Senpais le retaron a Komedameshi, y como prueba de que no hiciera trampas ni se escaqueara hicieron que la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuuzaki lo acompañara.

Un leve tirón de la manga le hizo volver al presente.

-¿Hn?

-Sé que es raro, pero…- La voz de Sakuno era temblorosa.- …P-por favor, ¿Me dejarías agarrarme a tu manga el resto del camino?

 _"No la mires, no la mires, no la mires…"_

Se repetía mentalmente el joven prodigio del tenis.

-…-

-…Perdona, Ryoma-kun. He pedido algo incómodo ¿Cierto?- Notó como soltaba su manga.

-No es eso, Ryu…- Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a una Sakuno en su estado más vulnerable. Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas que a pesar de haber tratado de retener no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

En ese momento pudo sentir como una flecha gigante que ponía "Culpabilidad" le atravesaba el pecho.

 _"Ugh!"_

Ryoma no pudo evitar ver las caras de sus senpais reprochándole por haber asustado a la chica y no haberla consolado.

Pero sobre todo podía ver la cara amenazante de la entrenadora Sumire sobre todas las demás.

Sakuno ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Ryoma-kun?

-Como quieras.

-¿Ore?

El chico de mirada ambarina trataba de evitar por todo los medios establecer contacto visual con la tímida adolescente.

-Puedes tomarme de la manga si quieres.

Unos reflejos brillaron en los ojos carmesíes de la chica.

Sonriendo de forma radiante se limpió las lágrimas.

-Arigato Gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun.

-Hn…

El silencio volvió a envolver a los adolescentes mientras se acercaban cada vez más al final de la prueba de valentía.

-¿Soy yo o la atmósfera que nos rodea ha cambiado?- Preguntó en voz alta la nieta de la entrenadora.

-Diría que ya no está tan cargada.

Sakuno miró perpleja a su acompañante, el cual seguía con la mirada fija en el camino, impidiéndola ver su expresión en ese momento.

 _"Así que para él también es de esa forma"_

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa tonta.

El joven prodigio del tenis la miró de reojo con una expresión confundida.

-¿Pasa algo, Ryuuzaki?- Negó con la cabeza.

-Hnn, es simplemente que hoy te noto muy sociable.

-¿¡Qu-!?- A pesar de estar rodeados por la oscuridad Sakuno pudo ver como el rostro de Ryoma se volvía rojo como un tomate durante un instante.

De forma automática el chico se cubrió la boca y desvió la vista, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-N-no digas estupideces.- Musitó.

En ese momento algo cayó desde el árbol por el que pasaban.

El grito de terror se quedó alojado en la garganta de la chica antes de que pudiera salir al exterior.

Estaba cara a cara con un…

-¿¡Vampiro?!

En efecto, al alumbrarlo con la linterna, Ryoma pudo identificar a Momoshiro Takeshi disfrazado del Conde Drácula colgando boca abajo por una cuerda amarrada a una rama.

-Ju ju ju… ¡Eso es! ¡Soy el Cond…!

 **SLAP**

La introducción de Momo fue interrumpida cuando una bofetada impactó contra su mejilla derecha.

Igual de impresionado que su senpai, pero definitivamente menos dolorido Ryoma fue arrastrado por una Sakuno presa del pánico por el resto del camino.

Sin embargo, según corrían iban apareciendo diferentes monstruos a los cuales la adolescente echa un cúmulo de nervios, confundida y apoyada por el subidón de adrenalina del momento, se dedicó a pegarles con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de huir.

A la momia con gafas gruesas la agarró de un brazo con ambas manos y tiró hacia sí, para después con un rápido movimiento proyectar un puñetazo al estómago de la vendada criatura.

 _"¿¡Inui-Senpai!?"_

Al fantasma le lanzó una de sus zapatillas a la cara, con el zombie dio una patada al suelo, haciendo que un montón de tierra y arena fuera a los ojos del mismo.

 _"¿¡Fuji-Senpai y Oishi-senpai!?"_

Al mago de las Tinieblas con gafas finas le quitó primero el bastón y con el mismo le dio en el costado.

 _"¡¿C-Capitán Tezuka?!"_

Cuando ya se encontraban en medio del descampado que indicaba el final de la prueba, las piernas de Sakuno flaquearon dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre las mismas. Dejo unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y finalmente romper a llorar.

Ryoma la miraba catatónico.

Era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de personalidad en la chica de aspecto frágil.

Al contrario de lo que siempre pasaba en las películas y en los Shojos en esa situación, donde la chica asustada se pegaría al brazo del chico dejando que la protegiera, la reacción que tuvo la tímida nieta de la entrenadora fue liarse a soltar puñetazos y patadas a todas y cada una de las criaturas de novelas de terror.

Tratando aún de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, el cuerpo del adolescente actuó por su cuenta.

Posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica para después moverlas de un lado a otro, despeinándolo ligeramente.

Los ojos de Sakuno dejaron de llorar para posarse cristalinos sobre los de él.

-¿Ryoma…kun…?

El Príncipe del Tenis no dijo nada y se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo rojizo con suavidad. Ella escondió el rostro en la camisa del chico.

La verdad es que, ,si bien le sorprendió al principio, prefería la reacción que había tenido ella antes que comportarse de la forma cliché de las películas.

-Has sido muy valiente, Ryuuzaki…-

Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. No tenía miedo de decirlo ni de mostrarle ese gesto de afecto tan poco propio de él. Más que nada porque los senpais acababan de recibir la paliza de su vida y seguramente no podrían levantarse hasta dentro de unas horas.

Sakuno no alzó la vista, pero reforzó un poco el agarre de la camisa. Le respondió con un hilo de voz:

 **-Arigato...**

 **OWARI**

* * *

 ***** Pues hasta aquí el One-Shot ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

 ***** Día 21 del calendario RyoSaku: Kimodameshi. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia.

 ***** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí una historia, y sin embargo disfruto mucho escribiendo, por lo que si bien tardo bastante en subir historias, que no quepa duda que las continuaré.

*Dentro de poco subiré el **Séptimo capítulo del "PLAN RYOSAKU" (Así es, vuelve mi primera historia ^-^)**

 ***** Espero que esta historia os haya podido entrentener aunque sea un poquito. Me sentiré satisfecha.

 **Los REVIEWS son bienvenidos. Acepto críticas constructivas y tomatazos. (Tengo hambre...)**

 **HASTA QUE SUBA OTRA HISTORIA...**

 **SAYONARA**


End file.
